


简直完美

by yezixx



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当韦德是只加拿大无毛猫而小内是三条腿的爱尔兰猎犬</p>
            </blockquote>





	简直完美

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kind of Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514809) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



韦德并不十分清楚这事儿是怎么发生的，他糊里糊涂的就成了普罗维登斯宠物救助中心的官方吉祥物。  
他怀疑大概所有那些更美更纯血的猫咪们向每一个人类叽歪了这件事，哈！让他们瞅瞅，‘我很丑但我很温柔’屡试不爽。这下那群漂亮的傻帽都该懂了。  
当然，麻烦也随之而来：所有人都想摸摸他，每时每刻。即便在他睡觉的时候，别提了，尤其是在他睡觉的时候。然后他们就会“哦，可怜的小家伙，看看你那些伤疤blabla，”接着韦德当真想亮出利爪回敬道“呃，拜托，这叫做皮肤病，如果你的眼睛不是一对儿没用的人类眼睛你大概就能看清了。”不幸的是，在韦德来到普罗维登斯之前掌握他的那几只脏手决定去了他的猫爪。顺便阉了他，即便韦德对此表达反对的意愿之强烈，甚至导致他失去了爪子。  
他们没有拔掉他的牙，这才是重要的。反正他也逃走了，没了爪子，没了蛋蛋，浑身晒伤和其它的痕迹，之后普罗维登斯收留了他，爱抚了他又做了些别的乱七八糟的，但是，嘿，总归比上一处强。一日二餐，就像上了发条那样有规律，附带有些好人类还能在他的皮肤当真发痒的时候帮他挠挠。  
按照韦德的想法，他正过着一种真正的特权阶级生活，如果那些傲慢自大的高冷猫咪看不清这点，那就滚他们的蛋去。  
韦德正在前台上打盹——最好尽快吓尿新来的，而不是等到事后才发现他们的承受能力弱爆了——当外面传来非常响亮的咒骂和拽着某个巨型物件拖过地板的响声时。挺激烈，但听上去并不害怕，或是愤怒——韦德皱皱鼻子，居高临下探过去。那家伙闻起来略微有些火大和困惑，并且，哇哦，像是经历过战争或其它什么的。  
“我女儿捡到的。她给它起了个名儿叫普里西拉，我跟她讲我们不能养它，”人类说道，紧紧拽着项圈。“觉着除你们这疙瘩没处儿会疯到收留它了。”  
人类，韦德叹气。从来不在重要的事情上用用他们的眼睛。或者鼻子。可怜的家伙，壮成那样还被当女孩。顺带一提那人的口音莫不是从垃圾桶里挖出来的？  
之后那男人以最快的速度离开了，大家伙被经验丰富的人类们匆匆赶去进行最恐怖的环节：洗澡。几个小时后待它回来，韦德已几乎忘记还有这回事。然而一阵骚动接踵而至，庞然大物滚过忽扇的门板，接着掠过滑不溜秋的地面直接撞在了墙上。  
韦德暗自窃笑。  
“我接着他啦！”其中一个人类喊道，然后他们抱住大家伙把一只亮闪闪的项圈奋力套在他脖子上。“好了，”人类继续道，“这才是乖狗狗。”  
唔。这个韦德还真是没想到。  
“对于只有三条腿的狗而言他可是够快的，”一个人类抱怨道，他们把巨大的灰狗牵出了韦德的视线。  
他提醒自己之后蹭过去看看，接着迅速睡倒还流起了口水。  
大约一周之后，韦德想起那只大狗，并且有些好奇他的去向。幸运的是，这里喵一声，那里咪一下再加上些激动地呼噜声，通向犬舍的门忽然就敞开了。是谁说需要漂亮脸蛋来开门的？  
这耗费了些时间，不过最终韦德还是成功的找到了。他在后面，啪叽一屁股坐下，难过的盯着犬舍的门。  
“嘿，普里西拉，”韦德朝他打招呼，用鼻子顶顶笼子的栅栏。普里西拉闻起来不危险，所以韦德不太担心。不像和其他某些狗相处时那样。有时是某些猫。那一次艾玛当真不看好他拱她的屁股，没错，韦德留有伤痕可证。  
狗叹口气，翻了翻他的独眼。“那不是我的名字。”他说。  
“是，我认字，你要知道。这儿写着你叫Cable，但那也太无趣了。”韦德嗅了嗅。人类。可怜的、光裸裸的，蠢兮兮的生物。  
“那也不是我的名字，”狗儿说道，“我叫内森克里斯托弗查尔斯萨默斯德斯普林阿卡尼桑。”  
韦德瞠目。“你爸妈绝对超级恨你的。”他喘气。  
大狗——小内，韦德想，他能接受小内——又叹息了。“我父亲是纯种的爱尔兰猎狼犬。”他说，“我们就时兴有这样的名字，我不指望一只猫能理解。”  
韦德不得不咯咯笑起来，“没叫我丑猫，给你打满分。不过这下我可得好奇高大上的纯种犬是怎么沦落到你这种境地的。你可以说我有病，不过我以为人类不允许纯血到处乱跑丢胳膊少眼睛的。”  
显然他说错话了，小内站起来转过身去，显然是在将韦德拒之门外。哈，他该傻眼了，韦德完全能从栏杆之间钻过去。只需要花费大约，三分钟，然后他又溜达到小内的脑袋跟前。  
“嘿，再说一次，小内。”韦德说。  
“你怎么进来的？”小内问，听上去很迷惑。  
“当一只猫的好处就在于狗笼关不住我。”韦德回答，“所以，你有什么故事？咱们来点‘你给我讲讲你，我再谈谈我自己’如何？“  
“唔，”小内说，韦德可以发誓他在微笑，“也许。”  
小内话音刚落倒头就睡，但韦德完全不在意——他爬上小内的背脊，趴在那里睡着了，又短又硬的毛。傻瓜才需要说话。  
那之后小内坚持保持神秘本色，所以韦德仅仅只零星的开始了解他。即便是那些傻傻的小事，比如小内比起大人更喜欢孩子，还是全世界最友好的巨逼大的狗，或者他总是莫名其妙的知道哪些人类是友善的那些不是。他甚至开示了韦德关于一只叫犀牛的丑狗，于是韦德在那货的食盆里尿的更加自信了。当你作为吉祥物时，几乎可以开脱一切罪责，尤其是你还通过和一只巨型灰狗产生一段难得的友谊迷住了那些人类。  
小内不知道他有多享受。  
确实，有时他俩会有冲突，而韦德会试图用没有爪子的手球抓他，但小内就是，超级擅长让韦德消气。  
第一次他通过试图对眼达成了目的。嘿，闭嘴吧，看独眼狗对眼真是太逗了，要是你有异议韦德会吐在你的鞋子上。而且小内还不在乎韦德在他旁边舔屁屁：究极友情的另一种表达方式。  
“为什么人类不给你找新家？”某天小内问，扭过他蓬松的脑袋试图越过肩膀看到韦德。鉴于韦德正窝在小内的肩胛骨中间，他的努力是不可能有结果了。  
“因为我很特别。”韦德回答，意思是到此为止，但小内太过于敏锐了以至于没能称他的意。  
“是因为你的皮肤，是不是？”他问，他粗粗的狗狗嗓音听着很难过。  
“也许。”韦德接口，“人类都是很肤浅的，以为他们会喜欢我，我可是跟他们一样光溜溜的，但是并不不不不不，我不够毛茸茸软绵绵，我皱巴巴的又恶心。”  
“才不是，”内特说，因为他傻乎乎的，“你很漂亮。”  
韦德停止舔毛。从没有人说过他好看。“也许是因为我的爪子，”他说，“之前那伙计不太乐意脸上多几道抓痕。”韦德把爪子伸到小内看得到的地方，“我睡着了，醒过来之后就一只指甲都没了。”他叹息，“多可惜，至少想挠金刚狼那混蛋一两次。”  
小内呜咽了一下，把脑袋搁在地板上，“我母亲是混种，”他说，“一点红赛特，一点猎狼犬，还有一点其它的血统。所有人都告诉我她很美。但不是纯种。”他的尾巴在地板上拍打，差点把韦德的注意力从他说的话上转移。  
“猜你老爹因为你惹上麻烦了。”韦德没去拍小内的尾巴而是说道。  
小内的耳朵转了转，又呜咽了下。“我不知道，他们在我懂事前就把我送走了，我的腿不太对劲。”好吧，这解释了不少。韦德舔了舔小内的左肩，你知道，这要不是韦德简直可以算是安慰的行为了。韦德这么做只是因为小内的毛舔起来味道特好。这就是他的故事了，他坚持到底。  
傻瓜才废话呢，所以韦德又睡过去了，还特地保证他的口水淌在小内脖子上。有几个呆瓜人类拍了照片，突然间所有人都跑来普罗维登斯试图领养韦德。和小内，这点韦德真的很不爽，因为，拜托伙计们，这一点也不酷。他们已经从韦德身边把黄鼠狼偷走了——黄鼠狼是只骨瘦如柴的猫，腿太长，邋邋遢遢的毛——要是有谁敢对小内这么做晴天就要下毛雨了。  
比喻意义上的毛，显然。其它的猫都不会允许韦德接近他们的毛，在他从查尔斯那里偷了一大团之后。查尔斯又不需要它们，他总是掉毛，咳毛球，但艾瑞克对此非常火大，后来所有的猫咪都开始像囤积宝贝老鼠似的屯起了他们的毛。  
总而言之言而总之，跑题了。  
重点是：小内是韦德最好的朋友，这次谁也不能从韦德这里把他的大傻瓜偷走。  
人类也许觉得韦德忽然住进了小内的狗窝（晚餐时间除外）挺奇怪的，他们觉得所有事情都很奇怪。可怜的小东西，就是不能理解诸如不要偷走韦德的小伙伴这样复杂的事情。  
“你真没必要这么干。”小内咕哝，他还觉得自己够硬汉呢，但这些日子韦德读他就像读本摊开的书似的，他剩下的那只眼睛写满了温柔。他就像只超大只的老鼠，美味，睡在上面也很舒服。就是太大只了没法吃进肚皮，遗憾。  
“他们都是那么说的。”韦德回答，神清气爽。他吃了猫薄荷。够啦，猫薄荷让一切看着都闪亮亮又晕乎乎。小内是个好枕头，又大又暖和又贴心，像只鸭子。  
韦德咯咯笑，小内鸭，韦德又开始咯咯笑，然后翻倒了。  
“谁也不会领养我的，韦德，”小内继续道，他高估了韦德的认知功能，“我太老了，残废，三条腿一只眼，韦德。”小内说，他的口气不清新，不过比起野兽那满嘴鱼腥味要强老了。“人类看着我就想到随之而来的麻烦。”他用湿漉漉的鼻子拱了拱韦德，韦德轻轻打了个喷嚏。  
“我爱你，小内鸭。”韦德说，然后他接着睡着了。  
最终，人类觉悟了，认为小内很赞允许他随意的四处溜达，就像韦德那样。韦德则利用这个机会骑在小内背上，要是小内四体健全韦德没有被拔掉爪子一切都会更容易些。  
“你这身皮毛一点粘性都没有，该死的。”韦德这天第十六次从小内背上滑下来，他骂骂咧咧。  
小内只是笑了，粗声嘎气的大狗笑声，然后他叼起韦德，好像他是个小猫崽儿啥的——艾玛戏弄的朝韦德飞吻，照这样下去他再也赢不回自己的街头信誉了——之后把他扔在他们于客厅里共享的那只大篮子里。  
小内舔了舔韦德的耳朵，口水流的哪哪都是，哎呦呦呦喂他可真是恶心。  
“我到底为啥要跟你做朋友哩？”韦德抱怨，在小内蓬蓬的毛上揉他的脸。  
“现在你没法摆脱我了。”小内说，钟爱的咧嘴笑着。  
“诶好，你得永远跟我捆在一起了，我就像你的肿瘤，到死你都没法甩了我。”韦德宣布。  
小内只是继续笑着，因为就算威胁打到脸上他都不知道。  
“你可真是个甜心，不是嘛？”当班的人类感叹道，哦要命，她真是找舔屁屁吶。  
韦德抗议般的嚎了一声，由于被小内压在了下巴底下而变得毫无威吓力。  
“我恨你。”韦德埋怨。  
“你才不。”小内回答。  
可以说是完美，绝对一语双关。


End file.
